Moczary Zangarskie
|Ustrój polityczny = |Władca = Lady Vashj |Język = Draenejski Darnassiański Taur-ahe Zandali |Przynależność = Illidari |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła Szamanizm }} Moczary Zangarskie to czarujące bagnisko pokryte lasem wielkich grzybów. Mimo że ogólnie tętni życiem, niektóre rejony bagna zaczęły umierać, a występujące tu gatunki grzybów potrzebują pomocy, by przetrwać. Kraina ta znajduje się w Outland na zachód od Półwyspu Piekielnego Ognia. Bagna są domem licznych gatunków drapieżników oraz flory, w tym grzybowych gigantów, zarodnikowych nietoperzy i zarodnikowych wędrowców. Historia Worldofwarcraft.com mówi o Zangarmarsh: :Zangarmarsh to spokojna kraina, która w dużej mierze została ominięta przez wpływ demonów. Niezliczone jeziora i stawy na bagnie są wolne od wszelkiego skażenia, a większość żyjących tu zwierząt i grzybów świeci delikatnym fosforyzującym światłem. Dopiero ostatnio ekologia tego ekosystemu zaczęła słabnąć. Coś powoduje, że poziom wody spada. Wielkie grzyby umierają, podobnie jak stworzenia, które się nimi żywiły. Niewiele wiadomo o dawnej historii Moczarów Zangar, gdyż nie były one wspomniane w Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. Nie pojawiały się one nawet na mapie Draenoru. W Rise of the Horde jest opisane, że tutaj ukrywali się Velen i ocaleli z ludobójstwa draenei, zanim opanowali Exodar. To tutaj Akama poprowadził swych sojuszników w trailerze do patcha 2.1. Gdy nagi Illidana zaczęły czerpać wodę, a plemię Ango'rosh wycinać grzyby na własne potrzeby, ekologia bagna mocno ucierpiała. Jeśli Ekspedycja Cenarionu nie zadziała szybko, bagno może zostać zniszczone. Jak się dostać Przymierze :Z Świątyni Telhamat na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia udaj się na południe do głównej drogi. Następnie skręć na zachód ku Moczarów Zangar. Horda :Z Sokolej Straży udaj się na północ ku głównej drodze, następnie skręć na zachód ku Moczarów Zangar. Geografia Moczary Zangar składają się głównie z wielkiego bagniska, otoczonego przez góry od północy, południa i częściowo od wschodu. Długie wybrzeże formuje zachodni kraniec krainy. Wielkie grzyby są cechą charakterystyczna obszaru, wyrastając nad stawami jak wielkie drzewa. W Zangarmarsh znajdują się cztery instancje w Rezerwuarze Kolczego Kła, spośród których jedna jest 25-osobowym rajdem. W krainie nie ma pól bitewnych ani mikro lochów, jednak istnieje światowe PvP toczące się o cmentarz nieopodal wejścia do Rezerwuaru. Mapa i subregiony 250 px|left|Mapa Moczarów Zangar Lochy Światowe PvP thumb|Grafika koncepcyjna * Ruiny Bliźniaczych Wież: Opanuj dwa gniazda w Ruinach Bliźniaczych Wież i przejmij flagę od Zwiadowcy Polowego Przymierza lub Zwiadowcy Polowego Hordy, by opanować cmenatrz oraz zyskać dopalacz Błogosławieństwo Bliźniaczych Wież rozciągające się w krainie na wszystkich członków zwycięskiej frakcji. Za zabijanie graczy w PvP można tu zyskać Znaki Ostoi Honoru lub Znaki Thrallmaru, które mogą być wymieniane na przedmioty u handlarzy. Punkty podróży Trasy lotu z Orebor Harborage * Sylvanaar, Blade's Edge Mountains * Telredor, Zangarmarsh Trasy lotu z Telredoru * Orebor Harborage, Zangarmarsh * Sylvanaar, Blade's Edge Mountains * Telaar, Nagrand * Temple of Telhamat, Hellfire Peninsula * Toshley's Station, Blade's Edge Mountains * Shattrath, Terokkar Forest Trasy lotu z Swamprat Post * Falcon Watch, Hellfire Peninsula * Mok'Nathal Village, Blade's Edge Mountains * Thunderlord Stronghold, Blade's Edge Mountains * Zabra'jin, Zangarmarsh * Shattrath, Terokkar Forest Trasy lotu z Zabra'jin * Falcon Watch, Hellfire Peninsula * Garadar, Nagrand * Swamprat Post, Zangarmarsh * Thunderlord Stronghold, Blade's Edge Mountains * Shattrath, Terokkar Forest Obszary przyległe Surowce * Zioła ** Blindweed ** Dreamfoil ** Dreaming Glory ** Felweed ** Glowcap ** Golden Sansam ** Ragveil * Ruda ** Fel Iron Ore ** Adamantite Ore ** Khorium Ore ** Eternium Ore * Różne ** Swamp Gas - - może być zbierany jedynie przez inżynierów Dzikie stworzenia * Bazyliszki * Bagienne bestie * Złamani * Gorączki * Grzybowi giganci * Ogniste muchy * Hydry * Zagubieni * Makrura * Jaszczury many * Nagi * Promienie Pustki * Ogry * Zarodnikowe nietoperze * Zarodnikowi wędrowcy * Treanty fr:Marécage de Zangar en:Zangarmarsh Kategoria:Moczary Zangar Kategoria:Outland